It Will Rain
by edger230
Summary: When Tigress gets hurt and ends up in a critical coma, Po sings a song about how he's feeling.


**I slightly changed the words in this song to fit the story more. I do not own Kung Fu Panda or the song It will Rain. (Insert more legal stuff here.)**

Po sprinted out the hospital doors with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. There was no way he _wanted_ to believe it either. He ignored everyone's shouts telling him to come back and continued to sprint. He was so upset he didn't even realize he was sprinting up the giant staircase back to the Jade Palace. He wasn't even tired when he got to the top. After a while, he finally collapsed on his hands and knees at the scene of where the horrible battle had taken place, the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

_-Flashback-_

_An army of rhinos was at the top of the hill where the peach tree was located holding Po against the tree by his throat, legs and arms and holding up a sharp knife. "You've got one last chance Dragon Warrior." one of them said, "Surrender the five and the valley or DIE!" _

_Po had one word for them. "NEVER!" he shouted and closed his eyes tightly. He heard laughter and two words. "Kill him." Po waited for his death but it never came. All that came was one word. "NO!" Po recognized the voice belonging to his girlfriend, Tigress. Before Po could open his eyes there was a cry of pain and a thud on the ground. Po opened his eyes to a sight that killed him on the inside._

_There lay Tigress with a knife in her chest._

_-Flashback Ends-_

The others had shown up and they had managed to defeat the rhinos, take the knife out of Tigress' chest and get Tigress to the hospital but after the doctors had figured out what was going on currently with Tigress, they revealed that she was in a coma. It was a critical situation and there was no chance she would survive. That was when Po had taken off.

Sitting on the top of the hill now, Po recalled a song that described how he felt right now and began to sing.

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication _

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So remember all the sacrifices I'm making _

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same if you pass away_

_Every day, it will rain,_

_rain, rain_

Po sat on the hill when he noticed a piece of metal gleaming in the sunlight yet halfway buried in the snow. He grabbed it carefully and realized it was the knife that had pretty much taken Tigress away from him. He held it and continued singing unaware that the others (except for Tigress of course) were right behind him. This next part slightly disturbed Shifu.

_I never was your father's favorite _

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in his shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl _

_walking with that troublesome guy_

_But he's just afraid of something he can't understand _

_Oooh well little darling watch me change his mind_

_Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight _

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same if you pass away_

_Every day, it will rain, _

_rain, rain_

_Oooh Don't just say _

_Goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding _

_If that'll make it right_

Po brushed away some of the snow on the ground, dug a small hole in the dirt and buried the knife. After covering it up Po turned around to find the others with tears running down their faces. They all knew by the looks on every one of their faces they all knew they should head back to the hospital.

When they finally reached the hospital after getting the doctor's permission they walked into Tigress' room. She was barely breathing and when she was it was a rough breath. Po ran to her bedside and took her hand. The others decided to let Po say his goodbyes and went back outside.

Po was practically crying a river. "Tigress, I don't know if you can hear me but, I love you and I'll never find anyone like you." he said and kissed her forehead. Po then sang the last verse of his song to Tigress.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same if you pass away_

_Every day, it will rain, _

_rain, rain..._

Po stood up and kissed Tigress on the lips more passionately then he ever had. When he finally pulled away, he said while trying to choke back tears, "I'll miss you Tigress." He began to walk out of the room, when he heard a deep breath. It was coming from behind him! Po quickly turned around and ran back to Tigress' side.

At first Tigress' breathing just became smoother but eventually she opened her eyes. "Po? Where am I?" she asked in a tired voice.

Po smiled and embraced her. "Tigress! You're ok!" he said. He then sprinted to the door. "Tigress is alive! She's awake!" he said to the others and they all ran into the room and crowded around Tigress.

"Did I miss something? What happened?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." Po said with an extremely happy smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
